Sleeping Sari
by Corona09
Summary: Something has happened to Sari, and it is up to Bumble Bee and Bulkhead to find out what!


It was a rainy day at the Autobot HQ. Thunder clapped, and lightening flashed bright. Bumble Bee has been playing his favorite video games for a few hours and he was still bored. The yellow hot shot moaned and whined as he threw his head back.

"I am so b-o-r-e-d. Hey Sari, got any suggestions on how to pass the time?"

He asked his eight year female human friend, but she didn't respond. Bumble Bee looked over his shoulder to see Sari was sound asleep, half buried in books. He nudged her gently with his finger.

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

But Sari was still sleeping, she didn't even flitch when Bumble Bee touched her.

"Sari?"

He was starting to get worried. Bumble Bee got up and ran off to find any bot for help. The freaked out yellow-bot dragged Bulkhead over to the couch.

"What's the big idea little buddy?" The big bot asked.

"It's Sari! I tried to wake her up and nothing happened!"

"Maybe she is just taking a stasis nap or something. And maybe you shouldn't be bothering her."

"Look I'll prove it."

Bumble Bee said as he walked over and stood in front of Sari, transformed into his car mode, and honked his horn loudly. After he stopped, she didn't stir and the yellow bot changed back into his robot mode.

"See? I told you something is wrong!"

"You're right, what are we going to do?"

"Hey, maybe we can make a cup of coffee? That helps her father wake up."

"But Sari doesn't drink coffee, she's only eight. We should think of something else."

Bulkhead sees a pile of books covering Sari's feet and picks one of them up with his servo.

"Hey Bumble Bee, what are these?"

"Those are Sari's books, I believe there called fairy tales."

Bulkhead flipped through some pages and sees a bunch of pictures of fairies, evil witches, and princess with their princes, without tearing the pages.

"What are fairy tales?"

"She told me fairy tales are make believe stories, some of them are mostly about princesses waking up by breaking a spell or something. Hey wait! That's it! Sari must be under a spell! And we have to wake her!"

"But I thought these were make-believe stories. What if any of this stuff doesn't work on her?"

"What? It's not the first time we have been through a lot of weird stuff."

"Good point, let's do it."

Bulkhead and Bumble Bee looked through several books to try something that could help wake up their slumbering friend.

"Hey, according to this book on this _Aladdin_ person, we could summon a genie by rubbing a lamp and he will give us three wishes. We could use one of those wishes to wake up Sari!"

"Great plan Bulkhead, except we don't have a lamp."

"We have an oil can." Bulkhead started rubbing it, and nothing happened.

Bumble Bee grabbed another fairy tale book and flipped some more pages. He finds something that caught his optic and held it up in front of Bulkhead. It was a picture of a princess sleeping on top of a tall pile of mattresses.

"In this story, the princess couldn't sleep even on a bunch of mattresses because of a green pea. Maybe we can use a pea to wake Sari up."

"But we don't have a pea, just some rusted nuts and bolts lying around."

"Then give me a nut."

Bulkhead picked up one closest to him and gave it to his excitable little buddy. Bumble Bee took it and placed it underneath Sari. They waited for a few minutes, but she didn't move an inch. The two frustrated bots went back to hitting the books, looking for another way. They tried everything; playing a flute, sprinkling dust over her, putting a slipper on her foot, nothing happened. Bumble Bee sighed in grief.

"Aw nuts and bolts! We tried everything!"

"Not everything Bumble Bee, there must be something we haven't tried."

Bulkhead said while scratched his chin.

"All I've found were human girls being awakened after getting kissed by a prince. Unfortunately we don't know any princes."

"Who says it has to be a prince?"

Bumble Bee had a funny feeling Bulkhead was talking about him. He suddenly became apprehensive.

"Whoa! Wait a nano-click! Last time I checked; I'm an autobot and Sari is an eight year old organic!"

"But you're the closest thing we have to a prince, after all you did save her many times."

"Why don't you kiss her?!"

"Because I'm too big and if I do I might cause more harm than good to her. You're the only one who can break this spell."

"Alright fine, but if this doesn't work, we take Sari to the hospital ASAP!"

The nervous yellow-bot kneeled down and leaned over Sari. He gulped and leaned closer. His spark was pulsing at the thought of kissing her. The sun pierced through the dark clouds and shined through the windows. Bumble Bee lips were about to touch hers when Sari's eyes opened and she screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Bumble Bee backed away and tripped over a table backwards. Bulkhead caught him by the shoulders. Sari sat up quickly.

"Bumble Bee! What were you trying to do?"

"I…I…I was trying to break the sleeping spell."

"What?"

"I know it sounds weird but…"

"Wait, hold on."

Sari dug through both of her ears with her fingers and pulled out what look like earplugs.

"Now what were you saying?" She asked her confused yellow-bot friend. Bumble Bee had a dumbstruck look on his faceplate.

"But I thought you were under a sleeping spell, like those girls in the fairy tale books."

"No I wasn't under a spell. I was wearing these earplugs because the thunder kept interrupting my reading. I must've fallen asleep while wearing them."

Bulkhead dropped the yellow hot shot and walked away without saying a word about it. Bumble Bee blushed in embarrassment.


End file.
